thelastmanonearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Miller
'Philip Tandy "Phil" Miller '''is the protagonist of the show and title character. Phil is an average man who likes Twinkies, ''Star Wars, and sex. He is a kind person, but only when inspired to do-so. Phil's date of birth is June 17, 1980 and is 41 years old as stated in "Alive in Tucson". Due to the virus, his mother and father had passed away and also has a brother, Mike Miller, but unbeknown to him, Mike is stranded in space. Phil is portrayed by by series creator and producer Will Forte. A younger version of Phil was portrayed by Jacob Tremblay in "Pitch Black". Season 1 Biography Not much is known about Phil's life before the virus, although he grew up with his parents, Patti and Reb Miller, and a younger brother named Mike Miller, who later became an astronaut. Prior to the virus, Phil had worked at a bank as a temp. As a kid, Phil also drank out of baby pools and also had the nickname "Skidmark". In the year 2021, Phil is now 41 years old and is one of the remaining survivors of a virus that wiped out humanity. Phil begins to spend the next year in search of any living person in his RV, traveling through the U.S., Mexico, and Canada. Much to his dismay, Phil finds nobody and travels back to his hometown of Tucson, Arizona, and breaks into a mansion. Due to loneliness, he talks to sportsballs for companionship. After deciding that he is the last person, he plans to commit suicide by crashing his pickup truck into a painted target, only to see the smoke signal of Carol Pilbasian. Soon after getting to know each other, and forced by Carol to get married in order to have sex, the two get married in "Raisin Balls and Wedding Bells", however are divorced soon later in "Pranks for Nothin'". When others begin to arrive such as Melissa, Phil begins to start lying to Carol and Melissa just to get Melissa to like him. However, when Todd arrives, he and Todd end up together and Melissa soon begins to have a doubt to what Phil says. Soon after, Phil begins to have a grudge against Todd, but as the series progresses, their relationship strengthens. A few days later, Phil meets Erica and Gail, he lies to them saying his wife, Carol, died during the virus, and continues to lie to them until they meet up with the others. The others soon to start a grudge against him and soon realizes his mistakes and apologizes about his flaws and the others welcome him back into the cul-de-sac. Knowing things are going good, Phil attempts to prevent others from coming into Tucson. As Phil attempts to say that the group has re-located to Tampa, he passes out on the billboard sign and is discovered by Phil Miller (II). The women become fans of Phil (II), leading Phil to try and stand up to him, but fails to due so, creating a rivalry between them. However, they seem to make up in "The Tandyman Can". Later that night, the Phil (II) has sex with Carol, angering Phil and Todd, who then vow to kill him. In "Screw the Moon", Phil shows a disrespecting attitude towards Phil (II). When he knocks Phil (II)'s lamp over, Todd mentions that he did it and threatened to kill him. Due to this, Phil is told to leave Tucson, but seeks refuge in his house. After three days, Carol and the rest of the members call a truce. As Phil leaves his house and arrives at the cul-de-sac, Phil (II) kidnaps him and brings him to the desert to die. After Phil uses up the last of his resources, he waits to die, only to be found by Carol. Carol and Phil then reconcile and get to know each other again and head off in another direction from Tucson. Season 2 Biography In "Is There Anybody Out There?", Phil and Carol have shown to be re-married and continue their roadtrip through the United States. They soon stop at The White House, however, Carol believes it doesn't feel like home. Phil surprises her by taking her to her old apartment in Madrid Apartments. Carol still doesn't feel like home and wishes to go back to Tucson, as there is people there. When they get back on the road, Phil accidentally leaves Carol behind at a gas station, somewhere in Oklahoma. Phil soon believes that Carol may have gone back to Tucson, but fails to find her there. After a week at an EMCO gas station, Carol soon believes that he had done it on purpose, but when Phil gets a message to Carol via train, she travels to Tucson, and the two reunite by having sex on the road in "The Boo". As they return to his mansion, they find it burned and trashed. However, in Carol's house, Phil finds a note from Melissa, saying they went to Malibu. Phil and Carol decide to head to Malibu. When they arrive, Carol decides to tell them that Phil is dead. In "Dead Man Walking", as soon as Carol convinces them that Phil has changed, Phil keeps them at gunpoint and is locked in stocks. He soon finds himself upgraded to more miserable punishments in "C to the T", but is released when he puts out a fire. Phil finds himself slowly gaining his trust by the group. He soon gets his trust back from Todd, when they share a secret bacon stash together in "Crickets". He eventually gets his trust back from the group when he is beaten by Phil (II). Feeling sympathy for him, Phil does his best to make amends with Phil (II), however, Phil's attempts at making amends are suddenly stopped, due to Phil (II)'s death in "Silent Night". With his unexpected death, Erica helps him in "Valhalla" to seek closure from his death. In "Fish in the Dish", Phil learns he is sterile and is unable to have children with Carol. However, when Phil tells Carol, she is distracted by someone running on the beach. Phil and the group turn around for Phil to find that it's Mike. As they near each other, Phil immediately punches Mike in the groin. In "Skidmark", Phil continues to fight Mike, but they end up reuniting with happiness. As the group begins to give their attention to Mike, Phil's actions cause him to get made fun of, and decides to point out Mike's flaws, resulting in his whole head and body being half shaved off as revenge by Mike. Phil decides to seek revenge against Mike in "Fourth Finger". Phil's pranks end up being no match against Mike, but things get a little too far when Phil fakes a letter to burn from their parents, but they end up patching things up for good. With them on even terms, they begin singing songs together in "Falling Slowly", and even becomes Phil and Carol's sperm donor. However, Phil and Carol successfully get pregnant together, after Phil's surprisingly says "I love you" to Carol, during coitus between her and Mike. In "Smart and Stupid", Phil offers Mike to be the godfather of their baby, the same time where he begins to cough up blood, one of the symptoms of the virus. Despite Phil believing it's just a cold, the group tries to kick him out when the cow ends up dead, even with him in a quarantined bubble. Phil objects to this and promises to be by Mike's side, but during the night, Mike leaves a goodbye note. After heading to Tucson in ""30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" to visit Mike, Phil tries to keep him company, but as Mike's "dying wish", Phil returns to Malibu, and gives him his sport ball collection to Mike. Notes/Trivia *The commentary for "The Elephant in the Room" noted that the original middle name for Phil was going to be "Adam". This was later change to "Tandy", when the idea for a Phil Miller (II) was introduced. *In fact, Phil has officially gone by his middle name Tandy since the middle of the second season. This continued far after Phil (II)'s death as well. Fox press releases and videos also credit him as Tandy. *Phil's name comes from the names of executive producers and directors, Phil Lord & Christopher Miller *In the episode, "Pitch Black", present-day Phil does not make an appearance. A younger version of Phil, portrayed by Jacob Tremblay appears in Mike's hallucinations. Phil is also mentioned by Mike. Category:Characters